A Kataang Story
by S133pingTig3r
Summary: Three years after the war had ended. Katara and Aang are still going strong with their relationship. What will their lives have in store for them as they go on in life... Kataang and hints of Sukka/Maiko
1. Chapter 1

Avatar the Last Airbender: Kataang Story

Prologue

Aang and Katara had been dating for 3 years now and it was still going strong. Katara was 17 and Aang was 15. Things were much more peaceful since having defeated Ozia. Toph had expanded her Metalbending Academy. They were expanding through the earth bending areas. It was great for Toph because she felt important even after helping the Avatar, Aang, end the Hundred Year War. Sokka was as well doing great, he decided to go back to the South Pole to help it rebuild. Suki decided to go with him after she finished some time as being one of Zuko's guards. Also Sokka and Suki are now engaged. Zuko on the other hand was trying his best to fix his relationship with Mai, though he was doing a decent job as Fire Lord. At times he would look to his friends on what he should do, but for the most part he was dependent on himself on what to do.

Chapter 1 – The Understanding

Aang was peacefully lying on the coach with Katara lying against him also in a peaceful mood. Aang was gently, but lovingly stroking her hair. Because of its beauty and softness, Aang took every chance he had to touch it.

Katara looked up to see that he was looking at her with all his heart and love shown in his grey, but beautiful eyes. She loved when he looked at her that way. It made her feel like she was the only girl on the planet; never doubting that his love for was not pure for her.

Katara got up to move closer towards Aang. Aang happily made a spot on his lap for her to sit. Once she was sitting on him then took the moment to just look into each other's eyes. They both wanted to remember this moment forever. After a few minutes of being mesmerized by each other, Aang said, "I love you Katara, with all my heart and soul. I will be yours for eternity… I will love you even if at some point in life you do not feel the same, but I strongly feel that we are met for each other and only for each other."

A tear started to slip down Katara's cheek, she always got very weak, but in a great when Aang told her how he felt. He put his hand to her cheek and wiped away the tear. At that Katara got a chill up her spine from the warmth and softness of Aang's hand. Aang noticed and Katara replied, "It's a good chill… I get them a lot when you do that." She was blushing from this and she tried to look away, but Aang slowly got her to look at him again. He was as well blushing from this and he leaned in kissing her on the lips. Katara took no time to kiss him back.

They loved the alone time they always had now. Before it was always hard for them to act like a couple because Sokka was always complaining that it gave him the ooogies. Katara always got mad and yelled at Sokka for doing that. He'd always reply back by saying that seeing as she was his sister that it wasn't right to do that in front of him. Then she'd lash out with him by saying that he does the exact same thing when she's around. Aang would always try and mellow the mood out by calmly talking about how everyone needed to relax and that both of the couples should just make sure that they each had time alone with their loved ones so that fights wouldn't have to start anymore about this. Both Sokka and Katara wouldn't really understand what Aang would say until a minute or two later when it would finally sink in and they would calm down. Even Sokka and Katara never really admitted it, they were always so thankful that Aang was able to fix so much and bring peace to everyone.

Even though Katara and Aang wanted to spend as much time together as they could; they still felt that they needed to help others and make sure that balance and peace would stay. They would travel around a lot and help the poor have better lives. Things were looking up for the couple because they loved each other and they loved helping others. They couldn't believe how things had changed.

There were some small problems still. The decision to create a place where all different types of people and benders could live together took some getting used to for some. Though a lot of people liked the idea and supported it. Only a few times after the final decision was made had Zuko and Aang both had to go there to settle some of the people down about the decision.

At the moment though, Aang and Katara were about to leave on a mini vacation. They were relaxing on the coach still for a few minutes longer before they decided to leave their place to go who knows where. They wanted to make it like in the olden days when they would fly on Appa. Then when they would see a nice place to relax and be at in the wilderness they would land.

When they finally left their place and set out on Appa they sat together while Aang had his arm around Katara. They had been traveling for at least three hours and they had spotted the perfect spot. It was a forested mountain area, but the best part about the area was that the mountain area consisted of a huge waterfall that went into a lake that connected to a river.

Katara looked down at the area marveling at its beauty. Aang looked at Katara at this moment in her pure joy of seeing this beautiful area. He felt like he had fallen in love all over again. Once Aang got out of being mesmerized by Katara he had Appa land in the area.

Once Aang got off of Appa he came around to the side Katara was on and helped her down. She blushed because of this and Aang wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for the second time that day. After a few moments of them kissing Katara spoke, "Aang, my sweet sweet lovely Aang… I love you with all my heart. I just wish I could show it to you more often…""Katara…?... You don't have to try and show me it at all." "What do you mean Aang? That I don't have to try?" "I'm saying that every time I look at you and I'm with you, I feel how strong your love is and you don't have to do anything because I love you for just acting like yourself, you don't have to do anything extra to prove your love." "Aang…, then why do you do extra little things for me?" "Well the reason is simple… it's the kind of guy I am and because I know that if I didn't do those extra stuff for you that you would still love me. It may not make perfect sense on what I'm saying, but I guess I can't always make sense to everyone else for my reasons on things."

Katara slowly walked up to Aang and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek and then looked into his eyes and said I understand and I love you too in every way I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar the Last Airbender: Kataang Story Ch. 2 Fanfic By: Alex Proffitt**

As they settled down in their secluded spot in the wilderness they discovered even more wonderful things that made the area even more enjoyable and comfy. There was a hot springs and a nice grassy little spot for them to be able to look up at the stars when they wanted too later that night.

Once they finally put their tent up and made a little fire pit for when it got cold out, they then decided to go for a little swim in the pond.

When Aang wasn't paying attention and had his eyes closed and was lying on the water Katara got an idea. Quietly she gathered a large amount of water around her and positioned it over Aang without him noticing it.

"Hey Aang, what's that above you?"

"What do you mean?" As he opened his eyes Katara released the water from her control. Aang had no time to stop it as you plopped down on him making him lose his balance in the water and getting even more soaked than before.

Katara on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at her triumph. Because of her laughing she hadn't noticed that Aang was going to get back at her and very slyly at that. When Katara finally relaxed from her laughing fit she looked to see that Aang was gone. She was confused and surprised at this as she wasn't expecting him to disappear.

She decided she would get out of the pond to go look for him and put on her regular clothes as she waterbended the water off of her. Then set to walking around the area in search of her love.

Watching her from a tree Aang silently laughed to himself thinking of the perfect trick to pull on her.

It had been over an hour and getting dark since the last time Katara had seen Aang. She was getting a bit worried because he should have appeared by now. She didn't think it would be a good idea but decided to go venture out even further into the woods hoping that maybe he had went somewhere quiet to meditate.

Katara had gone about a mile out from their campsite when it was almost pitch black and she heard something from the right of her. She looked that way and called out Aang's name but no one appeared or even responded. Katara was starting to get even more worried and right when she was going to turn back around two arms went around her waist as she screamed for Aang. Almost as soon as she did this did she see the identity of her captor, as it was Aang.

Katara was stuck between wanting to scream at her for being gone and scary her and wanting to hug and kiss him because she had been so worried. And so she decided to do both; while she hugged him she starting yelling at him for having disappeared on her for so long. When she looked up at his face all she could see was a hint of amusement but mainly regret.

He hadn't meant for her to get so worried and scared from him messing with her and he felt really bad about this.

"Katara,… I.. I'm really sorry for scaring you and running off like a did… All I had meant to do was get back at you for pulling that little trick on me."

Katara could see the honesty in his eyes as he said this to her. She started to regret her reaction to this seeing as all he was trying to do was get back at her.

"Aang,… I'm the one who should be sorry… I overreacted when I shouldn't have…" A tear slipped down Katara's cheek and Aang's heart almost shattered because of this.

"Katara don't ever feel that way…" he took her face in his hands and wiped away the tear and looked at her straight into her porcelain blue ocean like eyes. "I love you and don't ever want you to get upset… Please don't cry. It kills me to see you like this…"

All Katara could do was hold tighter to him until she felt better and then she looked up to him and smiled. She put a hand to the back of his neck and pulling it down so she could kiss him with as much love and passion as she could put in it.

When they finally pulled away from each other for air Aang said they should get back to their campsite before it was even darker out. Katara smiled and nodded her head in agreement.


End file.
